


21st Birthday

by AlexMonopolyGirl



Series: Deanoru Life [11]
Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, I know, but I still hope y'all like it, like lots of kissing, lots of Deanoru kissing, this one got kinda weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexMonopolyGirl/pseuds/AlexMonopolyGirl
Summary: After a great weekend away all alone Deanoru return home.





	21st Birthday

**Disclaimer:: I don’t own Marvel’s Runaways nor the characters. I’m just playing around for a bit. I’ll put them back, I swear! If I get sued, the only thing they can take from me is my phone. Just saying.**

 

*********************************************************

 

Karolina’s 21st birthday fell on the Saturday of a long weekend and it had been decided she and Nico would go away for the weekend on Friday night. At first her family had been bummed they wouldn’t celebrate her big birthday, but they understood she didn’t want to party and they needed the mini-vacation. The plan was to return on Monday evening, so they could go to bed early to start the week on Tuesday. But the couple decided to return on Monday morning to spend some time with their family. Admittedly, Karolina felt slightly bad for not spending her birthday with them even though she had needed to get away.

 

But when they stepped into their living room, crossing through the portal Nico had provided, they found the house empty. They checked upstairs and everywhere else but their family was nowhere to be found so Nico pulled out her phone to call Gert.

 

Karolina came to an abrupt stop in the living room when she saw the large pile of boxes on the floor by the couch. The smaller boxes were stacked neatly over a large one and the blonde wondered what the hell was in the boxes for a moment before her girlfriend drew her attention by entering the room.

 

“Did you talk to Gert?”

 

“Yeah. Said they’re all out of the house since they expected us late today. Gert, Alex and Chase are studying at the library and Molly’s with a friend. Old Lace is outside though and she asked me to check on her food and water,” Nico informed her, eyeing the boxes as she pocketed her phone. “And she said those are yours,” she added, pointing her index finger at the boxes.

 

“What?” Karolina frowned in confusion. “Really?”

 

“Yeah, she said they’re presents from the extended family,” the goth informed her.

 

“But I told them not to get me anythin,” Karolina argued. She had been very clear about that the last time they had talked.

 

“No. You told the fam not to get you anything. You didn’t tell the extended fam you didn’t want presents this year,” Nico informed her, amused. “Baby, just appreciate the presents and enjoy them. Besides, you didn’t complain about mine.”

 

“Well, yeah, it’s from you, duh,” Karolina chuckled, unconsciously touching the chocker/crescent moon pendant wrapped around her neck that her goth had given her as a birthday present. The chocker was black and strong so it wouldn’t break, and the pendant was engraved with protection symbols. _‘To protect the one who holds my heart…So you’ll always know I’m always with you,’_ Nico had told her when she asked about it.

 

Nico simply smirked smugly at that, unable to stop herself.

 

“So… what’d you want for lunch? I’m hungry,” the goth asked, taking her girlfriend’s hand and leading them to the kitchen.

 

“Wanna order sushi?” Karolina suggested when they entered the kitchen and her girlfriend let go of her hand to rummage in the fridge. The blonde leaned her butt against the breakfast table and crossed her arms loosely across her chest while she observed her goth.

 

“This shit’s empty so that sounds like a great idea,” Nico straightened back and closed the fridge. “I’ll call,” she added and pulled out her phone once more.

 

“Okay. I want my usual. I’m gonna take our bags upstairs,” Karolina shot her a little smile and walked away.

 

Nico searched in her contacts for their favorite sushi place and smiled as a little idea occurred to her.

 

 

*****************************************************

“Which should I open first?” Karolina asked, a little overwhelmed by the large pile of presents. Old Lace had been fed and so had they so it was time to open the presents Nico had magically transported to the deck. The blonde EMT stared at the small mountain wide-eyed.

 

“Dunno…the first one you can reach,” Nico replied from her comfortable seat, observing her girlfriend amusedly.

 

“I don’t… This is too much,” Karolina shook her head, sighing.

 

“You know ‘em, babe,” the goth remarked. Her girlfriend really shouldn’t be surprised; their extended family always went out of their way for their birthdays. But somehow Karolina _always_ got surprised.

 

“I know, I just… Guess I just don’t get used to this,” Karolina gave her a half-hearted one-shoulder shrug and a little smile.

 

“Just open the presents. C’mon, I’m curious,” Nico chuckled.

 

Karolina grabbed the present on the very top of the pile, a small sized wooden dark box, and inspected it, finding a small latch on one side. The blonde opened it and lifted the lid to find a beautiful set of earrings—that suspiciously matched the choker Nico had given her on Saturday morning. They had the same symbols engraved.

 

“That one must be from the Doc,” Nico commented and the little note that accompanied the earrings confirmed it.

 

“Did you two plan this?” Karolina chuckled, putting the note aside to remember send the good Doctor a thank you message later and closed the lid back down.

 

“Kinda. Showed him what I got you and he thought it’d be a good idea to add some complementary pieces,” Nico explained, laughing into her glass of wine.

 

“I love them,” Karolina smiled and placed the box to the side so it wouldn’t get mixed up with the unopened presents.

 

Grabbing another present, a rectangular box wrapped in bright rainbow paper, Karolina tore the paper to find a birthday card (covered in rainbows too) and a rectangular jewelry box.

 

“ _‘Happy birthday, kid. Pepper talked me out of buyin’ ya a bad-ass motorcycle. Blame her. Love, Tony’_ , _‘It’s the last time I let Tony handle your present. Have a beautiful birthday, Karolina. Love, Pepper’_ ,” Karolina laughed and placed the card with Stephen’s. The box revealed a gorgeous white gold bracelet decorated with hundreds of tiny precious stones to form a perfect rainbow. “Whoa…” Her jaw dropped slightly because she wasn’t expecting something so expensive and luxurious.

 

“Tony, son of a bitch,” Nico breathed out, surprised as her girlfriend.

 

“I was not expecting this,” the blonde shook her head. “It’s gorgeous but so…over the top expensive even for me,” she added with a slightly nervous chuckle. Sure, she liked wearing jewelry when she wasn’t at work but her tastes were never that expensive.

 

“The guy never keeps anything simple… Daaamn,” Nico snorted, shaking her head.

 

“Tony sure knows how to spend money.” Sure, Karolina liked the bracelet but they both knew she appreciated the gesture more and the card would have been perfectly good for her. But Tony Stark never did anything half-way.

 

The next randomly selected present turned out to be from the Barton family. Clint and Laura sent her a box of home-made cookies along with the recipe (Laura knew how much she enjoyed cooking) and a beautiful hand-carved wooden frame made by Clint, along with a couple of birthday cards made by their children.

 

“Aaaaww look at these! They’re so sweet!” Karolina had the most tender look in her face as she looked at the cards made by the children, reading their well-wishes out loud.

 

Nico couldn’t help to smile as she observed her. She just loved seeing her girlfriend so happy.

 

Peter sent her a gorgeous picture of New York at dawn, taken from one of those impossible angles only he could reach, along with a goofy typical New York card. Natasha sent her an elegant yet sexy cocktail dress that Karolina loved and deemed perfect for the upcoming Avengers Gala.

 

“That’s got potential. Best present ever,” Nico drawled teasingly, eyeing the dress.

 

Karolina simply shot her a cheeky look and continued opening presents.

 

Sam had gotten her a copy of a book she wanted, which made her grin happily because she had been waiting for it. Bruce sent her tickets to a concert and Karolina nearly bounced up and down excitedly on her seat because she really loved that artist. Scott and Cassie, ever the sweethearts, had sent her home-made cards. They were incredibly sweet and sparkly and Karolina beamed as she read them. As it turned out, Hope had sent the largest box and it was filled with the newest Van Dine sportswear line that still wasn’t available for the public.

 

Nico just had to laugh at the excitement in her girlfriend’s eyes. Karolina had become addicted to the different Van Dine clothes lines through the years. It was a good thing Hope had texted her to ask for Karolina’s size a while prior.

 

Thor and the Valkyrie had sent Asgardian jewelry: a beautifully crafted golden arm band that fit perfectly in her bicep and a necklace, respectively. Also a dagger, for some reason, although Karolina wasn’t complaining because the weapon was incredibly crafted as well.

 

Bucky sent her a porcelain ballet dancer, because he knew Karolina liked decorative pieces like that. And Steve, ever the practical guy, had sent her a (bad-ass) brown vintage leather jacket. Karolina automatically stood up and tried it on… it fit her perfectly.

 

“Fuck, you look hot,” Nico breathed out, checking her out unabashedly. “Now I kinda wish Tony gave you that motorcycle…”

 

“Looks good?” Karolina struck a pose, shooting a cheeky look in her girlfriend’s direction.

 

Nico was quick to pull out her phone and snap several pictures.

 

“This’ gonna keep me company when you’re working nights,” Nico joked and dropped her phone on the table. Karolina dissolved into giggles, unable to maintain a _‘sexy’_ expression.

 

“You’re such a perv,” the blonde teased among her giggles.

 

“But alas, you love me,” the goth teased back, smirking.

 

Karolina took off the jacket, dumped it inside the box and turned to her girlfriend. She leaned in to capture the goth’s lips in a lingering, deep kiss, only pulling away once Nico was thoroughly kissed.

 

“Yes, I do. Very much, in fact,” she added, teasing and far too smug at the dazed and heated look in Nico’s eyes when she pulled away, her index finger tapping her girlfriend’s nose playfully.

 

Karolina turned her attention to the final present, a small parcel wrapped in bright blue paper, leaving Nico to get her bearings back. The blonde EMT ripped the paper, revealing a folded piece of paper and a brown leather box, the kind usually used for watches, and based on the logo on the top, it was.

 

“ _‘Dear Karolina: had to leave my present with Steve before I left for my mission. Hope you enjoy it, it’s only a small thing. Your real present will arrive when I do…You deserve the best, kiddo. The light you shine on all our lives cannot be taken for granted. From the bottom of my heart, I wish you a happy birthday. Love, Carol’…_ ” Karolina read out loud her mentor’s words and it took a lot of strength to not tear up. Carol’s mentorship, her respect and friendship meant the world to her… The young EMT treasured those words more than anyone (other than Nico and Carol herself) would ever know.

 

The content of the box was a sturdy SKMEI digital sports watch, and Karolina automatically knew it would be perfect for her job, which was probably why Carol had chosen it for her.

 

“It’s gonna be great for work,” Karolina commented as she put it on her left wrist and admired it. “What’d you think?” She held up her hand to show her the watch.

 

“Looks great, babe. Pretty bad-ass,” Nico chuckled.

 

Karolina was so happy with her presents while she carefully put them back in their boxes, that Nico didn’t have the heart to cause her any kind of distress. So she let her bask in her happiness for a moment.

 

“Karrie…there’s one more…thing,” Nico finally told her, turning serious.

 

“Oh Nico, you already got me a present.” Karolina frowned when she noticed the troubled look in her girlfriend’s eyes. “What is it, Nico? Is everything alright?”

 

“‘S not from me,” Nico muttered and pulled out an envelope from her pocket. “It was with the others but… It’s up to you whether you read it or not, Karrie,” she added and put the letter on the table in front of her girlfriend.

 

“Oh…” Karolina could see the envelope came from San Bernardino and it didn’t take a genius to guess who it was from. Her hand trembled as she reached out slowly…but as soon as her fingers touched the smooth surface her hand drew back as if burnt.

 

“You don’t _have_ to read it, Karolina,” Nico reassured her softly. She wouldn’t fault her if she decided to just throw it into the trash, like in the past.

 

“I know… But ignoring my demons will only harm me in the long run…demons must be faced,” Karolina spoke, her voice betraying the emotions bubbling beneath the seemingly calm surface. Anger, resentment, sadness, longing, all swirled and mixed and burned in her veins so strong, so suddenly that she didn’t know what to do except keep it together for a time being.

 

“True. But you don’t have to deal with this bullshit right now, if you don’t want to,” Nico would never push her to do something and would never ask her to push herself, if she didn’t want to.

 

“Read it to me, please?” Karolina requested softly and sat down on her chair, her hands curling on her lap.

 

“Sure, if that’s what you want…” Nico waited until Karolina repeated her request to grab the envelope and pull the letter, which seemed to be rather short. “Ready?”

 

Karolina simply nodded, without looking at her.

 

Nico hesitated for a second but then she cleared her throat to begin reading.

 

“ _‘Dear Karolina: I know it’s not likely you will read this letter. Certainly wouldn’t fault you if you just threw it away. But if you are reading it, I only want to wish you a happy birthday...’_ ” Nico made a pause to check on her girlfriend and Karolina simply nodded. “… _The day you were born was the most incredible, magical moment of my life and I want you to know that despite my mistakes and how much I failed you, I do love you with all my heart and soul.’_ ” Nico could see the tears rolling down Karolina’s cheeks and she felt desperate to go comfort her, take her in her arms but Karolina shook her head so she continued: “… _'You are everything a mother could want. Strong, kind and compassionate but fierce and so brave. I am proud of you, Karolina. I know I failed in showing you that but please know that I am. You are a thousand times the woman I’ll ever be and I’m absolutely proud of you… Hope you have a good birthday, sweetheart. Love, Mom.’_ ”

 

Karolina shakily stood up and turned around, needing a moment to compose herself… The young woman placed her hands on the wooden railing of the deck and tried to control her breathing as the tears rolled down her cheeks. Her knuckles turned white and her whole body trembled with anger and resentment and all the emotions she had long thought she had under control… Karolina could feel them cursing through her veins and spilling from her eyes.

 

Nico observed her for a long moment: Karolina deserved to have her space even though she was dying to go over and comfort her. And it wasn’t until she heard her name being softly spoken that Nico practically jumped from her seat, crossed the distance and wrapped her arms around Karolina as tight as she could, pressing her face against the blonde’s back. They both knew some wounds simply were too deep, no matter how much time passed.

 

“Nico…” Karolina’s voice sounded oh so small when she whispered her name and the raven-haired girl simply tightened her hold around her waist.

 

“I’ve got you, Karrie… I’ve got you…” Nico whispered against her back.

 

But Karolina shook her head and wiped her tears away as she leaned back into Nico’s warm embrace, absorbing the comfort only her girlfriend could provide.

 

“I don’t wanna be angry anymore, I don’t… don’t wanna keep crying anymore, Nico,” Karolina sniffled, tired and frustrated at the automatic response in her. “And why does she keep sending me letters? I made it quite clear I didn’t want them!”

 

“Maybe…” Nico hesitated because she didn’t want to put an idea in her girlfriend’s mind that could cause her pain but at the same time, it could work. “You should consult this with your shrink but maybe, just maybe, you should tell her that to her face. And unload all the things you always wanted to tell her.”

 

“I don’t think I can face her, or even want to right now,” Karolina admitted, shaking her head.

 

“You don’t have to do it right now, or ever if you don’t want to… Just, bring it up with Dr. Whitmore, see what she says,” Nico suggested softly. “But always, I’m here for you, Karrie.”

 

“Thank you, baby.” Karolina took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “You know what? I’m not letting her ruin this amazing weekend for me. I’m not,” she declared, determined to enjoy what was left of their weekend.

 

“Alright, whatever you want,” Nico nodded as she pulled away enough for her girlfriend to turn around and then resumed their position once again. Her arms wrapped around the taller woman’s hips and Karolina’s arms went around her shoulders.

 

“You are the best,” Karolina brought up her hands to cup her girlfriend’s face and lowered her head to kiss her sweetly.

 

They were still kissing when they heard the bell from the front gate and had to separate, even if they didn’t want to.

 

“Can you see what that is? I’ll send the presents to our room,” Nico said, stepping away and pulling out her Staff.

 

Karolina chuckled and shot her a thumb up before disappearing into the house. Nico checked the time in her phone and bit back a grin. The goth pocketed her phone once again and with a flick of her Staff, the presents disappeared only to reappear in their room. The Staff deactivated after a job well done, returned to Nico’s pocket and the young woman gathered the birthday cards and notes. Leslie’s letter went straight to the trash as soon as Nico entered the kitchen to leave the cards on the table and grab a drink.

 

Old Lace was sleeping on the corner of the deck when she returned to the deck so Nico patted her lovingly on the head before dropping onto her usual chair to enjoy her drink in the shade. If her assumption was correct, Karolina should be back soon.

 

The blonde indeed returned a minute later, with a tender look in her eyes and beaming, a dozen red roses in her hands.

 

“You…” Karolina was speechless and she shook her head fondly as she put the flowers on the table gently. She held up the card, which read _‘I love you in this lifetime and every single one to come’_ and approached her girlfriend, leaving the card on the table. “You’re amazing.

 

“Liked it? Happy birthday weekend, baby.” Nico smiled and barely managed to put her drink down on the table before the blonde EMT climbed onto her lap, placing her knees on either side of her hips and crashed their lips together, cupping her jaw to pull her close.

 

“You. Spoil. Me. Too. Much,” each word was accentuated by a lingering kiss placed on the Sorcerer’s lips.

 

“You deserve to be spoiled, Karrie.” Nico bit back a grin and looked up at her with the softest look in her eyes and Karolina could swear her heart expanded and skipped a beat at the same time. Her thumbs caressed the goth’s cheeks tenderly.

 

“I love you so much, Nico Minoru… _In this lifetime and every single one to come_ ,” the words on the card were quoted back at the Sorcerer and Nico did that thing where she blushed and kind of looked away, slightly bashfully, that Karolina always found so absolutely adorable.

 

“You don’t think that’s too cheesy?” Nico asked, muttering the words as her fingers played with the frayed cuffs of her girlfriend’s denim shorts. The shorts barely reached mid-thigh and left most of Karolina’s incredibly toned thighs exposed, much to Nico’s delight.

 

“Is that how you feel about me?” Karolina asked softly and Nico simply nodded. “If the feeling is sincere, then it’ll never be too cheesy, Nico.” A coy little smile played upon her lips. “Just to be clear, I feel the same…and I like the cheesy stuff.”

 

Nico let out a little chuckle and leaned back on her chair, smiling content and mirthful.

 

“Goddess knows what you do to me, Karolina,” Nico sighed. Her fingers tugged at the frayed cuffs of her girlfriend’s shorts playfully, when she said that. “Did you really like the flowers, though?”

 

“Loved them, they’re beautiful. Thank you,” Karolina beamed down at her, moving her hands to play with the silky raven hair that fell over her girlfriend’s shoulders.

 

“Figured every girl should have flowers for her birthday,” Nico teased lazily.

 

“Is this your way of saying you want flowers for your birthday?” Karolina teased back and leaned down to place a sweet kiss on the goth’s forehead and on the tip of her nose.

 

“No… but I do like flowers,” Nico laughed.

 

“I remember,” Karolina giggled and leaned down once again, this time to kiss her on the lips. Nico accepted her eagerly, automatically deepening the kiss and nibbling on her lower lip, her hands shooting up to grab handfuls of her shirt. Karolina responded to the pace with equal fervor, pressing their bodies together and her girlfriend further into the cushions.

 

A very distinctive prehistoric huff and whine broke through the lustful fog that had enveloped them the whole weekend, and the two young lovers pulled apart with a huff of their own… Only to find Old Lace was awake and staring at them, as if wondering what they were doing… A smile seemed to appear on her face when the deinonychus noticed she had their attention.

 

“Hey, girl. Enjoyed your nap?” Unfortunately for Nico, Karolina pulled away completely and climbed back to her feet, ignoring the little whine Nico let out.

 

Old Lace perked up, her long tail wiggled excitedly and tilted her head towards the beach.

 

“You wanna play? Okay, go get your disk, girl,” Karolina instructed her, smiling.

 

Old Lace let out a little happy whoop and off she went to get her disk, excited to play.

 

“Really, Karrie?” Nico would never admit that she was pouting, she’d deny it to death, but oh she so was pouting.

 

“We can continue later, babe. Let’s go play with Lacey for now.” Karolina noticed Nico had sneakily undone most of the buttons of her shirt. “Really, Nico? Damn, you’re good at that,” she muttered (she wasn’t really bothered by it, though) as she buttoned them back.

 

“I have many skills,” Nico smirked, far too smug and satisfied with herself.

 

“That you do,” Karolina shook her head, an amused smile pulling at her lips. “Can you put the flowers in water, please?” Grabbing the card from the table, Karolina put it in her pocket for safe-keeping.

 

“Sure. Be right down.”

 

Karolina stole a quick peck before she followed the energetic deinonychus’ footsteps down to the beach. Nico chuckled and went to put the flowers in water before she joined them.

 

*********************************************************

 

The couple played with Old Lace until the sun the deinonychus grew tired and ran off towards the trees. The others returned not much later and found them chilling at the beach on their recliners. Molly nearly knocked Karolina over with her enthusiasm and Karolina barely managed to keep them from tumbling over, making them both laugh merrily. Chase and Alex hugged her after and wished her a happy birthday, both smiling but not trying to topple her over like Molly. Gert let go of Old Lace in order to hug her, wish her a happy birthday and ask how her birthday weekend was so far.

 

“Best birthday weekend ever!” Karolina declared, grinning. “What were you guys up?”

 

“We pretty much spent the weekend at the library,” Alex replied tiredly.

 

“Yeah, we all have either papers due or exams coming up,” Chase added with a sigh and a resigned shrug.

 

“Argh…Student life,” Gert huffed and leaned back against her boyfriend, who gladly accepted her in his arms.

 

“You three need some sleep, a.s.a.p.,” Molly commented in sympathy. “I was hangin’ out with a friend I haven’t seen in a while,” she added in Karolina’s direction.

 

Alex, Chase and Gert honest to goodness snickered at her like children, much to Karolina’s and Nico’s confusion.

 

“Yeah, right. Friend,” Gert’s voice dripped with sarcasm as she laughed.

 

“Friends don’t usually make-out like that, Molls,” Chase laughed as well.

 

“Oh shut up, you two,” Molly rolled her eyes at them, scoffing.

 

“I only say this cos I love you like a sister… I did not need to see that, Molly,” Alex joined in the teasing, barely containing his laughter.

 

“Et tu, Alex?” Molly gasped.

 

“You datin’ someone new?” Nico asked, curious and amused.

 

“I’m not datin’ anyone, guys. Now can we change the topic?” Molly asked, rolling her eyes at them.

 

“Ah, so friends with benefits, huh? Nice,” Nico smirked and nodded approvingly. “You do you, Molls. Have fun.”

 

Molly simply flipped them off with both hands.

 

“Okay, enough teasing for one day, guys. Leave Molly alone,” Karolina intervened, ever the Mom Friend.

 

“Thanks, Karo,” Molly smiled at her, grateful.

 

“Is she cute though?” Karolina smirked suddenly, throwing her own teasing jab at the younger member of their family.

 

Molly huffed and stormed off towards the house, giving them the finger over her shoulder while the rest of them cracked up laughing. It didn’t happen often that they had teasing material on Molly.

 

“Okay, for real now, we shouldn’t tease her anymore,” Karolina finally said once she got her laughter under control.

 

“You’re right.” Chase kissed the side of Gert’s head and let go of her before he stood up, shaking off the sand from the back of his pants. “How about sushi night, guys?”

 

“Yes! Order ice cream too, please?” Karolina jumped in, eager.

 

“Sure. We got it.” Alex stood up and he and Chase walked off to make the calls.

 

“I really don’t mind but the hell?” Nico snorted at her girlfriend.

 

“I just really want sushi today,” Karolina shrugged. “Just a craving, babe.”

 

Nico nodded in understanding and Gert shot her a teasing look.

 

“Having cravings, Karo?”

 

Nico’s expression turned into one of mild-horror at the implication and Karolina laughed.

 

“Please, that sort of joke don’t work when it comes to us,” the blonde told her, still laughing. “I’m gonna go check on Molly.”

 

Karolina stood up and walked off towards the house. She could hear her girlfriend exclaiming _‘Gert, what the fuck?!’_ behind her and she laughed. It wasn’t hard to find Molly though because the 18 years old was watching TV in the living room so Karolina crossed the room and plopped down next to her.

 

“Are you upset?”

 

“Nah. Just mildly annoyed,” Molly shrugged lazily and curled her legs under her on the couch.

 

“Sorry. We didn’t mean to annoy you…and I was honestly curious,” Karolina smiled. “But I’m not asking, I swear,” she hurried to add.

 

“There’s nothing to tell… and Nico kinda got it right,” Molly finally admitted and chuckled.

 

“Aaahh,” Karolina wiggled her eyebrows playfully and Molly shot her a warning look.

 

“Not a word, Karo.”

 

“Not saying anything, sweetie,” Karolina laughed and wrapped one of her arms around the younger girl’s shoulders affectionately. “Hey, wanna come up to my room to see my presents?”

 

“Sure!” Molly grinned and turned off the TV with the remote. “Who got you flowers, though? Nico?” She asked as they walked upstairs.

 

“Yup. And this,” Karolina pointed to the choker she wore.

 

“Aaaaww Nico’s so soft!” Molly cooed mockingly.

 

“Don’t let her hear you saying that or she’ll wanna fight you,” Karolina warned her even though she was laughing.

 

“That would be fun!” Molly laughed.

 

*********************************************************

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT READ::: Hope you enjoyed this one-shot, folks!! Part 12 is written on paper and I'm starting Part 13 (and I'm so excited to share those!). Honestly, I know this one isn't my best and I'm so sorry for that, guys... I...there's no excuses. I tried. 
> 
> ALSO! If anyone wants to follow me on twitter (@AlexMcLeod1992). Sometimes I post stuff related to the one-shots, mostly comments (and there's also a lot of gay shit, lol) But if you wanna talk or whatever, feel free to hit me up in twitter.
> 
> Once again, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. If you liked it, please, leave a kudos and a comment. Thank you all for all the love you give me! :)


End file.
